Les dépravés de Fairy Tail
by Lounadavega
Summary: Pour sûr que si Scorpio n'avait jamais eu ce genre de lecture, rien ne se serait passé. Il en était absolument certain. Mais il était bien le seul. De l'avis de tous, il n'avait été que l'étincelle qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. [Label SPPS] (Yaoi, yuri, het - avec Grey, Scorpio, Aquarius, Lucy, Juvia, Aries et on vous en passe.)
1. Comment Scorpio devint gay

_Coucou ! Voici notre toute première collaboration ! Il s'agit d'une fiction composée d'un paquet de mini-chapitres ou OS, vous voyez ça comme vous voulez. Ici, c'est Jya au scénario et Lou à l'écriture. Et comme je suis trèèèès lente (oui c'est Lou qui cause), on se fixe un chapitre/OS par semaine et je vais essayer de tenir le rythme. Comme je me connais un peu, on a pris de l'avance. On espère que ça vous plaira !_

**1 : Comment Scorpio devint gay.**

Scorpio avait déjà lu pas mal de magazines féminins trouvés chez Lucy, lorsqu'elle l'invoquait pour lui tenir compagnie. L'un des thèmes qui l'intriguait sans doute le plus était celui des gays. Lui avait Aquarius et ne s'était jamais inquiété de savoir s'il pouvait en être autrement. Pour lui, la femme-esprit était au top du sexy : grande, dénudée, collante et caractérielle, et il n'avait jamais cherché à remettre en question qu'un homme-esprit puisse être intéressé par quiconque autre que par une femme-esprit. C'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Et puis, ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il avait été fort intrigué lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois découvert le mot. La couverture, « Pour ou contre le shopping avec mon meilleur ami gay ? », lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Lucy venait justement de lui proposer d'aller faire un tour au Magical Wearing Mall, et il s'interrogeait à propos du motif de sa demande.

L'incompréhension l'avait atteint lorsqu'il avait déchiffré entre les lignes le sens du mot inconnu. Lucy savait parfaitement bien qu'il sortait avec Aquarius. Elle devait avoir de drôles d'idées derrière la tête pour le confondre avec ces… ces gens existaient-ils seulement ? Le monde des esprits, lui, n'en comptait pas un seul, à sa connaissance !

Il avait bien sûr obtempéré, parce que pas un mâle n'aurait rechigné à l'idée d'apercevoir Lucy en train d'essayer l'une après l'autre des jupes au ras des fesses, des décolletés plongeants et autres sous-vêtements sexy, ni à ses manières pudiques de se demander si tel ou tel top révélateur lui allait vraiment aussi bien que le prétendait la vendeuse. Il avait même fini par trouver ça marrant, quand Lucy lui essayait des trucs en s'attardant entre les rayons. Un peu agaçant quand même, mais marrant.

Ils étaient rentrés, il avait porté les sacs de sa maîtresse, et il s'était confortablement calé dans un fauteuil pour feuilleter de nouveaux magazines à la recherche de plus amples explications. Gay. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Les gays sont tous super beaux, clamait un article à couleurs flashy et paillettes, preuves à l'appui. Après un coup d'œil, Scorpio dut reconnaître, de mauvaise grâce, que les individus en question vendaient du rêve. Un corps magnifiquement sculpté par des heures de travail, un profil divin, un beau nez délicatement dessiné et des yeux à faire fondre n'importe quelle donzelle, ces messieurs avaient du charme à revendre. Il admira quelques instants les pectoraux d'un œil critique avant de se résoudre au fait que, quoi qu'on en dise, lui en avait de bien meilleurs et que son bronzage savait les mettre en avant.

L'article suivant expliquait que les gays étaient toujours sympas et de bonne humeur. Moi aussi, se dit-il, ce qui, vu qu'il se revendiquait cool, était justifié.

Quand il passa à un autre qui disait que les gays adoraient faire la fête, il explosa d'un rire gras qui fit demander à Lucy, depuis la salle de bain où elle se prélassait, s'il avait un quelconque problème. « Non », répondit-il en réfléchissant à quel point il était le fêtard attitré des soirées célestes. Lui aussi, confirma-t-il, écoutait pas mal de House et ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir UNE copine.

Au « le gay ne copule que dans du cuir », par contre, il commença à se sentir mal. Oui, il était comme ça, et alors ?

Il envoya valser d'un geste furieux le magazine à travers la pièce, et se leva d'un seul coup. Pas de chance pour lui, il était bien plus grand que Lucy. Il se prit la poutre qui le surplombait à l'arrière du crâne, avec une violence inouïe qui lui donna le vertige. Il se sentit vaguement chuter au sol. Une fois que les étoiles eurent fini de tourner au-dessus de sa tête, il se releva, se massa l'arrière de la caboche et alla se poster derrière la fenêtre pour voir un peu de lumière naturelle.

Un passant suivait le trottoir d'en face à cet instant. Il était plutôt sex, à cet instant, se dit l'esprit en regardant les muscles de ses épaules rouler, puis son visage élégant et enfin son petit cul qui se dandinait au rythme de sa marche. Le désir monta en lui à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Bordel, se dit-il, et ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Je crois que je viens de devenir… non, je SUIS gay.


	2. Comment il rencontra Grey

_La suite de cette fantaisie. Les reviews c'est de l'or. On vous bisoute !_

**2 : Comment il rencontra Grey.**

Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que les esprits violaient allègrement leur porte pour partir en ballade dans le monde des humains, maintenant que Lucy était assez puissante pour contenir leurs fugues. Aquarius n'était pas en reste. Elément en commun aidant, elle s'était trouvé quelques atomes crochus avec Jubia qui avait en plus le bon goût de ne pas piffrer sa maîtresse. Il lui arrivait donc, plutôt souvent d'ailleurs, de lui payer une petite visite pour causer ensemble de vagues et de moussons, et du sort de Lucy.

C'était à l'une de ces occasions qu'Aquarius avait trouvé Jubia dans un état de délabrement déplorable. La déprime avait emporté ses traits, et avec elle, de grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient dans un fracas du tonnerre sur le sol boueux. On était à un point où le déluge permettait à l'esprit du Verseau de se tenir à peu près n'importe où à la surface de la Terre sans l'aide de sa collègue. Aquarius n'avait donc pas tardé à s'enquérir de la raison d'une telle tristesse.

« C'est Grey » lui avait confié la mage de pluie entre deux larmes. « Je l'aime et je… je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ce soit réciproque. »

Aquarius, singulièrement frustrée qu'un homme ne puisse pas voir la splendeur de sa coéquipière, et plus encore qu'il ose la faire pleurer de par ce fait, avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Cet abruti de mage allait tomber dans ses bras fissa, il en allait de son honneur ! Il lui restait donc à ourdir un plan avec son amie. Et rapidement, entre deux scénarii machiavéliques, elle convint qu'un coup de main pour préparer le terrain leur serait plus que bénéfique. Et elle avait justement le candidat idéal à cet exercice sous la main, en la personne de son petit-ami. Elle convoqua donc Scorpio et lui expliqua brièvement la situation, non sans se montrer persuasive par la force du beau sexe (et celle du chantage affectif, héhé).

Scorpio, bien vite embêté, accepta malgré son embarras de se plier au jeu, déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer son revirement de sexualité et ensuite parce qu'il était embarrassé par ses mimiques et ses supplications. Il se rendit donc là où on lui avait dit qu'officiait le fameux mage de glace.

Il le trouva dans la cour, en bas de son appartement, en caleçon.

Ça lui donna tout le loisir de découvrir que Grey était fichtrement bien foutu abdos, biceps et tout le toutim. Pas étonnant que la demoiselle qui faisait figure d'amie à sa copine ait flashé dessus. Il s'entraînait, et la sueur qui scintillait sur son torse se changeait en diamants glacés.

« Hey, mec » le salua Scorpio, et Grey se retourna pour le dévisager.

Cela dégagea la vue sur la cible sur laquelle le mage s'acharnait depuis tout à l'heure, et un mythe se brisa lorsqu'il fallut s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un sac poubelle qui avait percé. Gêné, Grey gela la cible de sa colère – et le sac trop plein réussit à se fermer artificiellement jusqu'à la prochaine fonte, mais c'était déjà ça – et la balança d'un coup de poing glacé dans la benne à ordures pour faire disparaître les preuves. Il avait les joues légèrement rosies lorsqu'il se retourna pour adresser à son visiteur un regard interrogateur.

« Oh – ah – je vois » lâcha Scorpio après une petite toux de malaise. « Mec, j'me demandais où les coéquipiers de Lucy créchaient. T'as l'air sympa dis-moi. »

Grey lâcha un grognement peu explicite.

« Je crois que Jubia a flashé sur toi. Ça te dit quelque chose, Jubia ? Taille moyenne, vêtements chauds, cheveux bleus et façon de parler un peu étrange.

-Ouais. J'la connais. »

Regard embêté du beau brun.

« J'la connais bien, même.

-Oh ? »

Scorpio eut l'air un peu déçu. Il se reprit, enchanté par l'idée que, out les pectoraux parfaits du beau gosse, ça lui ferait tout ça de temps en moins à traîner pour satisfaire sa gonzesse.

« Elle est plutôt sexy, hein ? fit-il.

-Je préfère les mecs » lâcha un Grey ennuyé par cet aveu.

Le mage de glace rougit un rien, et se focalisa sur le sol où brillaient de très intéressants flocons.

« Ah, » dit Scorpio, qui se demandait si ce n'était pas l'excuse la plus bidon du siècle pour éviter d'avouer qu'on n'était pas intéressé par une minette. « Et… euh… tu le sais depuis longtemps ? »

Grey lui lança un regard de travers.

« T'inquiète » dit-il pour s'excuser de sa maladresse, « je suis pareil. Je m'en suis rendu compte récemment et je ne sais pas comment l'avouer à ma copine. C'est un vrai dragon en plus, t'imagines… »

Grey avait commencé à lui tourner le dos. Il fit volte-face et le regarda de haut en bas. Puis il soupira.

« Viens, » dit-il en montrant les escaliers de l'entrée. « Je t'offre un verre. »


	3. Comment Juvia et Aquarius l'apprirent

3 : Comment Jubia et Aquarius l'apprirent.

Au bout d'un temps qui devait certainement s'être étalé en longueur, Aquarius, le caractère explosif comme d'habitude, n'y tint plus et voulut savoir comment se déroulait la mission de son chéri en pays inconnu. Elle en fit part à son amie qui se morfondait et risquait par là de noyer la quasi-totalité des êtres qui avaient survécu à son récent débordement lacrimal. Jubia elle-même n'étant pas des plus patientes, la proposition de l'esprit fut à peine formulée qu'elle était adoptée.

Les deux amies débarquèrent alors au pied de l'appartement du beau brun. Les rideaux en avaient été tirés, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, et les deux mâles n'étaient visibles nulle part dans la cour. Après un instant d'hésitation, Jubia traîna Aquarius avec elle vers le café-pâtisserie à l'angle du mur, où Grey allait souvent faire une pause entre deux missions, puis au magasin qui lui recousait les boutons de chemise qui sautaient systématiquement lorsque Grey se déshabillait à la va-vite. Ce fut un chou blanc.

Puisque Grey n'était pas à la guilde, les deux amies décidèrent finalement de se payer le luxe de monter à l'appartement du beau brun. Une course précipitée dans les escaliers plus tard, elles purent conclure… que la porte était insonorisée. En bref : c'était un échec monstrueux.

A ce stade, Jubia était au bord des larmes et se demandait déjà s'il n'était pas arrivé malheur à son Grey-sama. Les plans pour le sauver d'un enlèvement monstrueux germaient dans sa tête et la panique, la fontaine, se déplaçaient de paire. Aquarius, elle, ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, écoute » expliqua-t-elle à son amie. « Je vais sonner à la porte et on verra bien s'il est là. »

Elle pouvait se le permettre. Ce n'était certes pas très discret, comme plan d'espionnage, mais elles avaient fait tout ce chemin et l'esprit n'avait pas l'intention que ce fut pour rien. Au pire, Grey trouverait sa présence étrange. Il risquait aussi de ne pas dévoiler le contenu de leur conversation avec Scorpio, mais bon, au moins elle saurait si son copain avait réussi à trouver le chemin. Et s'il avait échoué, elle se chargerait de cuisiner Grey. Oui, ça, c'était du plan.

Elle indiqua à Jubia de se planquer derrière la porte des escaliers de secours. De là, par une serrure dont on se demandait ce qu'elle foutait là, la mage de pluie aurait tout le loisir d'observer la scène. Bon, Jubia appréciait peu la perspective de laisser Aquarius seule dans un appart avec son Grey-sama, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Se répétait-elle en lançant des regards de tueuse à l'esprit dès que celle-ci avait le dos tourné.

Finalement, Jubia se replia derrière son observatoire et Aquarius sonna.

Ce fut Scorpio qui ouvrit. Il avait perdu sa collerette et ses protège-bras. Il avait les cheveux trempés de sueur. Les bras et le torse, aussi. Son regard était légèrement fiévreux, et plutôt paumé et béat, quoi qu'un peu grimaçant.

La surprise passée, Aquarius voulut ouvrir la bouche.

« Il se passe quoi ? » demanda une voix grave et sensuelle, ennuyée, tandis que Grey apparaissait derrière Scorpio.

En caleçon.

Ça n'aurait rien eu de surprenant si ses cheveux et son torse n'avaient pas semblé être atteints du même phénomène que ceux de Scorpio, si l'appartement n'avait pas dégagé une odeur de fauve, et si Scorpio n'avait pas eu l'air si embarrassé. Embarrassé au point de virer au rouge écrevisse.

Puis Aquarius aperçut, sur la table du salon, des livres entassés pêle-mêle aux titres plutôt explicites.

_Comment réussir sa première fois, Le plaisir anal pour les nuls _et _Gay jusqu'au bout du lit._


	4. Cmt Lyon fit partie de la conspiration

4 : Comment Léon fit partie de la conspiration.

C'est en craquant sur Jubia que Léon comprit qu'il avait un problème. A force d'observer en cachette son rival – Grey – et sa chère et tendre – Jubia –, il voulut mettre la main sur la raison qui poussait la belle à être complètement folle du bellâtre qu'était son presque-frère. Il essaya donc de se mettre à sa place. Oui, du premier abord, Grey était un connard pathétique et renfermé, mais s'il voulait conquérir sa chérie, il devait d'abord comprendre ce qui lui plaisait.

Il passa donc la totalité de ses heures libres à espionner Grey et Jubia, et en bonus, Grey seul. Il ne percutait pas.

Il lui fallut un bon mois d'observation avant de comprendre ce qui la fascinait. Grey était un mage de glace. Grey était fort. Grey était beau. Grey ne faisait rien pour séduire. Grey lui opposait une résistance. Et puis surtout, Grey cachait derrière une coquille de givre un cœur tendre, empli de doutes, de culpabilité, d'amitié et d'une faiblesse qui avait de quoi toucher le plus froid des cœurs.

C'est ainsi que, sans prévenir, Léon tomba amoureux. Et désormais, sa rivale portait un autre nom.

Jubia.

Alors il se mit à l'espionner à son tour, puisque finalement son frère et élu de son cœur avait l'air de l'apprécier plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Il n'allait pas tarder à tomber dans ses filets, et ça, c'était hors de question. Il devait comprendre.

Oui, bon, sauf qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'elle se mette à traîner avec un esprit de l'eau qui n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? » lui décocha d'une voix menaçante Aquarius, qui le tenait à bout de bras au-dessus de son observatoire.

Léon trembla, mais il maintint son regard.

« Je… j'espionnais Jubia. »

Il déglutit.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est ma Jubia ! » s'énerva-il, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment avouer ses intentions – de plus, tout le monde était encore persuadé qu'il était amoureux d'elle –.

Aquarius échangea un long regard avec Jubia, avant de reprendre :

« Ta Jubia ?

-Parce que je l'aime, bien sûr ! »

Pour première réaction, Aquarius hoqueta, recrachant une forte quantité d'eau que Léon gela avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Jubia, elle, avait les yeux qui lui ressortaient de la tête. Elle lui adressa le regard typique qu'elle décrochait à Lucy lorsqu'elle approchait trop près de son Grey-sama.

« Holà, la calma Aquarius. On a des intérêts en commun. Il peut nous servir.

-P…pardon ? » balbutia Léon.

Aquarius attrapa Jubia par la manche et l'éloigna.

« On pourrait avoir besoin d'un point de vue masculin sur cette affaire. Tu sais, sur comment te rendre attirante, et puis il pourrait approcher Grey et Scorpio sans que ces deux-là suspectent quelque chose.

-Jubia n'a pas envie. Il pourrait massacrer mes chances avec Grey-sama.

-Si tu lui promets de sortir au resto un soir avec lui, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

-Jubia ne peut pas faire ça, Jubia est fidèle à Grey-sama !

-Ecoute, soupira l'esprit, ça ne met pas en doute ta fidélité. Ca va juste nous aider à récupérer Grey ! »

La mage de pluie était sceptique mais elle hocha la tête. Satisfaite, Aquarius retourna vers Léon.

« Grey m'a piqué mon petit ami Scorpio, et Jubia est prête à dîner avec toi si tu nous aides à nous renseigner pour que je le récupère.

-Grey est gay ?! »

La nouvelle eut sur Léon l'effet d'une bombe hilarante. De la joie. Plus de joie qu'en des nuits blanches d'espionnage. Aquarius ne se trompa pas sur l'interprétation de ce sentiment. En revanche, elle ne saisit pas que c'était parce que lui-même était intéressé, et non pas parce que cela lui laissait le champ libre avec Jubia.

« Merveilleux, laissa échapper Léon.

-Alors, tu nous aides ? Même si ça signifie que tu vas devoir passer du temps avec lui, hein. … C'est ok ? Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire… »


	5. Comment Lyon trahit ses collaboratrices

5 : Comment Léon trahit ses collaboratrices et termina sa nuit avec Grey.

Léon enfila sa plus belle chemise pour rendre visite à Grey. Il s'agissait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Conformément au plan d'Aquarius, il devait extorquer à Grey quelques secrets amoureux. L'esprit n'avait pas prévu la partie bonus mais Léon si, aussi prit-il un soin tout particulier à coiffer ses cheveux et jugea-t-il son apparence dans le miroir avec une extrême sévérité.

Il se présenta à la porte de Grey en fin d'après-midi, l'air grave.

« Il faut que je te parle » dit-il lorsque son demi-frère lui ouvrit la porte.

Grey le laissa entrer. Une porte s'ouvrit, celle de la chambre, délivrant le passage à Scorpio. Léon lui lança un regard peu amène.

« En privé » précisa-t-il. « C'est à propos d'Ultear. »

Grey haussa les épaules. Il jeta un coup d'œil lourd de sens à Scorpio qui renfilait ses protège-bras.

« Ok, ok, je vais y aller, marmonna l'esprit. A demain !

-Mmh. »

Grey referma la porte sur lui lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement. Puis il se plaça face à Léon. Celui-ci était toujours dans le hall, mal à l'aise, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Grey lui indiqua le canapé tandis que lui-même s'asseyait sur le fauteuil. Il s'installa, mal à l'aise.

« Alors ? demanda calmement Grey. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Ultear. Je sais qu'on n'arrête pas de se taper sur la gueule tous les deux, mais elle serait plus heureuse si on se réconciliait, tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est bien d'y avoir pensé.

-Je t'en prie. Je sais que vouloir libérer Deliora était une erreur, et j'en suis désolé ! Mais c'est du passé maintenant ! »

Grey grogna.

« Soit. Tu veux qu'on se réconcilie ?

-C'est ce qu'Ul voudrait.

-Malgré Jubia ?

-Je crois que Jubia n'est pas un problème, vu ce à quoi je viens d'assister. Et puis, Jubia n'a jamais été le problème, tu vois ?

-Non, je ne vois pas.

-Depuis combien de temps tu sors avec Scorpio ? »

Grey parut décontenancé.

« Rhô, ça va, je t'ai vu, râla Léon. Et puis les rumeurs courent plus vite que moi !

-Il y a des _rumeurs_ sur moi ?!

-Tu n'es pas très prudent. Mmh, ça sent bon. C'est quoi ? »

Grey se leva, alerte.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en se précipitant à la cuisine.

Le bœuf qu'il avait fait mijoter commençait à prendre une curieuse couleur brune et le fond de casserole prenait. Il tenta de sauver le tout. Au pire, le riz cantonnais compenserait à lui tout seul, mais ce n'était pas son souhait le plus cher.

« Tu cuisines » remarqua Léon en le rejoignant tandis qu'il essayait de sauver la viande. « C'est mignon.

-Que sais-tu de ce qui est mignon ?

-Tu m'en sers un morceau ? Au nom de la réconciliation. »

Grey grommela mais céda. Il posa deux assiettes et ce qu'il fallait de couverts, et les servit. Léon ne se fit pas prier pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Il donna de généreux coups de fourchettes. En fait, Grey cuisinait plutôt bien. C'était délicieux. Il ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer, et faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il aperçut le léger rougissement de son frangin. Il s'engouffra dans la brèche.

« C'est sérieux avec Scorpio ?

-Un autre sujet » supplia Grey.

Léon laissa traîner ses baguettes dans sa bouche, songeur. Grey rosit encore.

« Attends, je rêve ou tu... ! »

Il faut dire que Grey envoyait du lourd, avec son tablier qui avait valsé de son torse nu – mauvaise habitude, quand tu nous tiens, et puis il faisait plutôt chaud aux fourneaux – et Léon réalisa que lui aussi s'était déshabillé.

« Saloperie de mauvaise habitude » marmonna Grey en cherchant ses propres vêtements du regard.

Il voulut se lever pour aller les chercher, mais sa chaise était bloqué par l'étroitesse de sa kitchenette. Il râla intérieurement, frissonna à l'idée de s'être encore fait avoir par lui-même et releva les yeux.

Le regard de Léon s'attardait sur son torse.

Le frérot rougit comme une tomate et leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Ok, j'avoue tout. Il se pourrait que je sois… euh… tu vois quoi, moi aussi. »

Grey leva les yeux au ciel, mais lorsque son regard redescendit, il était plutôt amusé.

« Et Jubia ?

-Jubia a été la révélation. Enfin, plutôt, _tu_ as été la révélation.

-Est-ce que ça fait partie des choses qu'Ul aurait voulu voir ? se moqua Grey, mais son regard brillait.

-Elle a oublié de me révéler quelques-uns de ses secrets. »

Grey se permit la même incartade sur la silhouette de Léon. Et ce qu'il vit lui plut.

« Viens, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Avant de partir, Ul m'a conseillé de te laisser visiter ma chambre. »


	6. Comment Scorpio le découvrit

6 : Comment Scorpio le découvrit.

Scorpio se rongeait les ongles. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Grey l'avait laissé sans nouvelle, précisément depuis que Léon avait débarqué à l'appartement en disant vouloir lui parler d'Ul. Il avait eu l'air grave. Et Grey l'avait plus ou moins chassé sans lui donner de plus amples informations. Scorpio savait juste qu'Ul était son maître et sa mère adoptive, que Grey avait beaucoup tenu à elle, et qu'elle était morte. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être si catastrophique, mais ce n'était sans doute pas un souci mineur.

Grey était injoignable, c'était bien le plus embêtant. Il ne répondait plus au lacrimaphone et son appartement semblait vide.

Scorpio s'était finalement décidé à aller chercher du côté de Léon. C'était la personne la plus susceptible de l'informer, après tout, puisqu'il avait apporté l'info sur Ul. Scorpio s'était donc rendu devant chez Léon avec la ferme intention de lui tirer les vers du nez.

La fenêtre de Léon était ouverte. Apparemment, il était au téléphone avec une fille. Léon mit peu de temps à l'identifier. Léon parlait fort et avait mis le haut-parleur, ça aidait. Et à en croire les sons qui s'échappaient de l'appartement, il était en train de faire quelque chose d'autre en même temps. La cuisine ou le repassage, avec ces bruits de jets de vapeur.

« Et donc, à ce moment, Grey me sort : Ul m'a conseillé de te laisser visiter ma chambre. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris. On était normaux. On _mangeait_, quoi. Même pas une parole déplacée. …Si, je te jure ! Bon, on était torse nu tous les deux, mais je veux dire, c'est normal, avec ce qu'Ul nous a inculqué, on finit toujours comme ça quand il fait plus de dix degrés dehors. Et… c'est devenu son refrain, quoi. Ul m'a conseillé de te laisser visiter ma chambre, Ul m'a dit qu'on devait rester unis, Ul m'a dit qu'on ne devait pas se perdre de vue… Tu l'imagines, toi ? Un mec qui sonne pas pour entrer chez toi, et qui, quand tu lui fais remarquer que tu pourrais sonner pour savoir si tu déranges, se déshabille, se jette sur toi et te susurre : ''Ul m'a dit d'être bon avec toi'' avec sa voix rauque et en te caressant ? …Ouais, il a fait ça. »

Scorpio sentit son cœur se décrocher dans sa poitrine.

Il fit demi-tour. Il avait la dérangeante envie d'en entendre plus mais une petite voix lui soufflait que ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait jamais eue. Il n'avait même pas la force d'aller casser la gueule à ce salaud.

A ce moment, son lacrimaphone sonna. Il décrocha d'un geste automatique, et ses entrailles firent des sauts périlleux lorsque la voix sensuelle de Grey résonna au bout du fil :

« Salut Scorpio ! Je me demandais, ça te dirait, un plan à trois ? »


End file.
